<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses for the Dead by mollyroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448556">Roses for the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll'>mollyroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Hanahaki Disease, Impostor Corpse, M/M, Pining, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another violent heave rocked his body and he slumped forward, bloody rose petals spilling forth from his lips. He knew these missions were dangerous, he knew it was possible he would die… but not like this. Never like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!, Server Simps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses for the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNightmareAngel/gifts">DemonNightmareAngel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pinch hit for demonnightmareangel, hope you like it!!</p><p>thanks to my lovely petra4president for betaing! &lt;3</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp; yall get a cookie if you get the reference for the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We're all suckers for tragedies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another violent heave rocked his body and he slumped forward, bloody rose petals spilling forth from his lips. He knew these missions were dangerous, he knew it was possible he would die… but not like this. Never like this. Another cough, quickly filling his mouth with petals, and half formed flowers. His kind could survive without oxygen longer than humans could, but they still needed it for basic metabolic processes. His fate was sealed. Without treatment, this disease would result in his death.</p><p>How was it possible that he, Corpse, a seasoned impostor, would <em> fall in love </em> during a mission. Fall so deeply and absolutely head over heels that his life now hung from a thread. If he called off the mission, then the mothership would destroy the spacecraft in its entirety. He couldn’t afford to call off the mission and get treatment. He needed to stay and protect the green crewmate, even at the cost of his life.</p><p>Sykkuno made him feel things he had never felt before. The mere sight of his smile… his sweet voice… the nervous cadence of his walk… the way he would softly call out his name… it all made Corpse's hearts beat asynchronous. Sykkuno would be the death of him, in ways more than one. Corpse didn't even want to be loved in return, he had killed so many innocents that he didn't believe he deserved love or mercy of any kind. Death would come slowly and torturously for him, as his lungs filled with crawling roots and his throat bloomed with roses. But it was okay, because he would fight to protect Sykkuno until the bitter end, until he breathed his last breath. </p><p> </p><p>It was a weird, but not an uncommon occurrence. Toast shoved the petals around with his foot, puzzled. They crowded around the vent in electrical, almost as if whatever or whoever had left them there lived in the vents. Now, Toast wasn't stupid. He had heard the rumours, and he knew that something unimaginable had followed them into the ship, and was killing off the crew one by one. He just wasn't sure where to make the connection. Were the impostors some sort of plant based creature who left flowers around themselves? Did this mean the green crewmate was sus? He did have that little shoot decoration on the top of his helmet, after all..</p><p>Toast didn't call a meeting, they had long since noticed the appearance of these petals around the vents, but they had chalked it up to impostor biology. Instead, Toast pulled out the ship blueprints, set to investigate all the rooms that were connected via that particular vent.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rae cornered Corpse in the medical bay, as he rinsed his mouth free of blood. The door shut closed behind her with a metallic crunch.</p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She walked towards him, brown eyes glinting crimson with red hot anger. "Do you want to die? Do you want to get me fucking killed? This is not a joke, Corpse Husband!"</p><p>"Mind your own fucking business.” Corpse spat with half his usual venom. He felt drained, lungs barely moving no matter how much he tried to expand his ribcage.</p><p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call a meeting right now and get you thrown out the airlock!"</p><p>In a second, Corpse was onto his co-impostor, fangs bared and ready to attack, right hand holding his knife in a vice grip. He wasn't fooling anyone. He stood tall with strength he definitely didn't have, but Rae didn't call his bluff. </p><p>Instead, she deflated. “You've gone soft, Corpse." Her face screamed disappointment. "It's Sykkuno, right?"</p><p>Corpse's eyes widened in fear. He was about to threaten her to leave his name out of her filthy mouth when she continued.</p><p>"He's a good human. He doesn't… he deserves better than this…" Rae leaned against the closed door, arms crossed on her chest. "I'll make sure he survives. It's a promise. Even if you die, he will live."</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Corpse's hands were shaking. His whole body was trembling. </p><p>"It's not because of you, rest assured!" Rae's smile was somber. "If I need to frame you to stay on the fucking ship, I'll do it. I'm making it out of here, with or without you."</p><p>Corpse lifted an eyebrow at her and got a grin in response.</p><p>"We don't have much in common, you and I. You're brash, irresponsible, and the stupidest fucking impostor I've ever met… catching feelings for a human of all things. And you sure as fuck don't deserve Sykkuno." Rae sneered at him, picking dried blood off of her fingernails. "But I would be sad if he died."</p><p>Another hack, cough, heave, and Corpse was spilling a veritable waterfall of roses all over himself. Their thorns tore at his throat, tinting the red petals with black. Rae shook her head at him and left. Her parting words were a recommendation. Kill Toast before he gets Sykkuno killed. He should be arriving at medical shortly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sykkuno thought of Corpse as a good friend. He was always around when he needed, always paid attention to him, supported him whenever he felt he was backed into a corner… Corpse always vouched for his innocence, even if they hadn't seen hair nor hide of each other for the entire round. </p><p>To him, Corpse was extremely trustworthy and safe. </p><p>He had been doing his usual tasks when he walked into medical to see Corpse lying in a pool of bright red blood. His first instinct was to panic and run to his side, not caring how the kneecaps of his dark green suit stained red. He pulled Corpse into his arms and he stirred the slightest bit, breathing irregular and superficial.</p><p>Sykkuno couldn't speak. His heart felt like tearing apart, it hurt so much he could barely breath. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled the other close to his chest. He couldn't bear seeing his friend like this, limp as a ragdoll, dying in his arms. But there was nothing he could do, other than uselessly grip onto him and rock them back and forth, in what he hoped against hope was a comforting motion.</p><p>It wasn't until his chest stopped moving that a heartbroken, feral wail left his mouth. He couldn't believe his one friend, the one person he could trust, had been taken by the impostors. And there was not a damn thing that he could do about it. It was so unfair, how such a bright, precious, and loving life had been extinguished in mere seconds. Helpless, Sykkuno's shoulders shook with silent sobs, clinging to the lifeless form of his once friend, nose buried in impossibly soft black hair that he had never been able to touch before.</p><p>He had wanted to see the world with Corpse, once their mission was over. He had dreamed of a future together. The crushing realization that this would never be had shattered his heart. Corpse would never open his eyes again, he would never smile at him and tell him that it would be okay, he would never pat his head and hold his hand and...</p><p>It took the combined strength of two people to rip him from the deceased, and still he struggled, screaming at his friends to let him go, that Corpse could still be saved, if they only just let him be next to him. If they'd only let Sykkuno see him one last time.</p><p>It wasn't until much later, once the lights had turned back on, that he noticed the scraps of teal fabric mixed in with the bright red blood.</p><p>And the fact that the liquid that leaked from the corner of Corpse's mouth wasn't red, but pitch black.</p><p>And the rose petals all over the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>